dominion_rpgfandomcom-20200214-history
Deanna Troi
This character profile is currently under consturction. Personality Often quiet and reserved, Deanna's empathic ability gives her keen sense of the sub-text of any conversation. Her warm, gentle personality quickly puts people at ease and inspires trust. While reserved, Deanna can have quite a sense of humor, usually at the expense of William Riker. While polite, she can be quite firm. On the rare occasion she does become angry, she is a force to be reckoned with. Relationships William Riker Deanna's longest relationship has been with William Riker. While it has been an on again/off again relationship for some twenty odd years, the two have remained close. The two met while in Riker was stationed on Betazed. While at first rebuffing his advances, finding him too brash, cocky, and arrogant, she fell for him. The more time the two spent together, it became clear to Deanna that the two were in fact Imzadi. While having several translations, it is something similar to being soul mates. When Will was assigned to the USS Potemkin, the two planned to spend a vacation together on Risa. Plans were canceled when Will was promoted to lieutenant. The two lost touch for several years and were very surprised find they were serving together aboard the USS Enterprise. Their relationship was often tumultuous, and always passionate. Because of their bond as Imzadi and being best friends, Deanna and Will always worked well together and maintained a playful teasing relationship. Wyatt Miller Deanna was engaged to Wyatt Miller as a child. The two were considered 'genetically compatible' by their families. The Miller family were friends of Deanna's parents. The two saw little of each other until Wyatt and his family, along with her mother, Lwaxana Troi arrived on the Enterprise for the wedding in 2364. For some years, Wyatt had been having dreams of a woman. Thinking it was Deanna, the two did their best to get to know each other to please their families. Neither one were happy with the impending marriage. While Will did nothing to stop the impending wedding, he was not happy about it either. When a message from a Tatellian ship came in, Wyatt recognized Ariana as the woman he'd been dreaming about. He and Deanna parted as friends, both relieved the wedding was off. Worf Deanna was extremely devoted to Worf's son, Alexander and worked hard to help father and son build a relationship with each other. In 2370, Worf asked Deanna to serve as something of a godmother to Alexander. After experiencing an alternate reality in which he and Deanna were married, Worf began to court Deanna. The relationship lasted about a year and ended with the two on good terms. Devionni Ral Deanna briefly had a relationship with a telepath named Devionni Ral. After learning he was using his powers to influence a negotiation for control of a wormhole, Ral quickly left. Family The most prominent person in Deanna's life as always been her mother, Lwaxana Troi. The rather flamboyant and eccentric nature of her mother was difficult for Deanna to accept. Especially Lwaxana's man hunting ways and obsession with Picard. Her mother's spontaneous and unannounced visits to the Enterprise were a cause for stress for Deanna. Lwaxana is always much more conceared about Deanna's love life than she is. Her goal has been to get her daughter married and pregnant as soon as possible. She never liked Deanna's independent nature and refusal to be a proper daughter of the Fifth House. Deanna's father, Ian Andrew Troi, died suddenly in 2343 when Deanna was seven years old. A much more relaxed and easy going person than his wife, Deanna loved his stories about the Wild West days on Earth. Lwaxana never recovered from Ian's death. Deanna's older sister, Kestra, died when Deanna was an infant. Kestra was several years older than Deanna and drowned while on a family picnic. Lwaxana buried the memory of Kestra for years and forbid anyone, even Ian, to mention her. Deanna did not even know she had a sister until 2370. In 2365 Deanna became pregnant by an alien who wanted to experience human emotions. The child, who Deanna named after her father, matured quickly and died within a few days, leaving Deanna heartbroken. History Write.... Stats *Played By Amy. *Canon Character Category:Characters Category:Canon Category:Amy's Category:Incomplete Category:Female Character Category:Taken Characters Category:Human Category:Betazoid Category:Star Fleet Personnel